A Menace
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What do you think would happen if Cross came face to face with Allen in a game of poker? Well here's what I think would happen Rated T It's time Cross realizes that he has truly created a menace that is Allen Walker...might be out of character and it's a bit short but who cares enjoy


**A Menace…**

**Author Notes:** What happens when Cross is forced into a game of poker with his disciple Allen Walker? This game will show who truly is the master. A once in a thought One shot story that I came up with while talking to my friend Angel of Fate. I don't own DGM Let's goooooooo, oh and this is Mako by the way~

_Narrator P.O.V_

We find one Cross Marian, drinking his wine. It doesn't taste that good since he doesn't have a woman to drink with, he always felt great when he was drinking with a beautiful woman next to him. He's been confined to the Order yet again, with the fear of him disappearing, and this time they took every precaution. Robots watching his every move, Doors locked, Hevlaska confiscating both of his anti-akuma weapons ect ect...

So all he can do is drink, flirt with what women are here(Lenalee, General Cloud, Miranda and the occasion visiting Lou Fa) and somehow give Allen his new set of unforgiving debts...

He strolls along to find his idiot apprentice, playing and winning a game of cards against the vampire exorcist Krory. The hammer wielding bunny Lavi, a grouchy girly looking samurai Kanda and even a sister complex scientist named Komui. All 4 stupid men are in their boxers. And all of the money and clothes and anything else they gambled are in Allens pile of treasure.

He looks at them weirdly…"_What the hell?" _Allen smiles innocently at his master, in total game mode...aka Allen's dark side~ **"Hello master. Would you like to play a game with me?"** "_Hehe...the unlucky idiot is actually winning, I was wondering how he was able to pay off so many of my debts in a short amount of time."_

**"Sorry brat not interested."** Our red haired womanizer begins to walk away, only to hear a series of scoffing remarks. They knew Marian was a man of pride...In one way or another they were all annoyed or offended by the general exorcist...and they knew the perfect way for him to suffer.

**"Tch coward."** -Kanda

**"Haha He's terrified of the beansprout~ A true man would play til the end"-**Lavi

**"Maybe he doesn't know how to do anything else then drink and flirt."** -Krory

**"What's the matter Cross? Afraid to face your pupil?"** -Komui

Tick marks of annoyance appear on the general exorcists head…"_How dare they think I'm inferior...I'll prove them wrong." _He turns around to face his still innocent looking student. "_This will be easy. There's no way the kid will beat me."_ **"I just changed my mind...I'll play a game. Brat shuffle and deal."**

Our white haired exorcist with the cursed scar on his eye smiles...as he expertly shuffles and gives out the cards. The soon to be intense battle ensues...Surprisingly Cross fairs pretty well at first. But only because Allen went easy...he wanted his master to get cocky.

Deep inside Allen is grateful for all the crap he went through with his three years with the alcoholic man...only to play this game of poker...he's trained to pay off hoards of debts within a night all by gambling. Dealing time and time again with angry debt collectors who made it their goal to take every scrap of money out of Allen's pockets.

Revenge would be sweet...he'd make it last as long as possible. One by one Allen eventually humiliated Cross, Like fishing, he would let Cross take the bait of victory, just for Allen to win the next round reeling his foolish master.

Like everyone else who ever came across Walker in a poker game, he cheated, they all knew it, but they couldn't call him on it, for 1 Cross as well as everyone was trying to cheat...but it wasn't enough to stop Allen so to tell him off would only dig themselves in a hole. And for 2...to make such a statement they had to actually see him and catch him in the act...of which was impossible.

Allen was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a black tank top without his gloves or a pair of shows. Timcanpy was sitting on top of Allen's snow white hair, far away from his hands. Now even I the narrator don't know how he is able to pull off cheating in a game of cards.

Normally in his usual long sleeved exorcist uniform you can say that he hid cards in his sleeves. But not in this case...He smiles, making the grown men pale. **"Call...Royal straight flush~"** All of them groan throwing their cards in the air…

Allen officially owned them...It was the ultimate defeat...As everyone, one by one approached the group and watched their performance. Everyone laughing at the poor stripped victims of Allen Walker's demonic ruthlessness…

And everyone only has one thing to say to Cross as he stares dumbfounded at his student…

**"Cross you've truly created a Monster...A Menace…."**

And that is what I think would happen if Cross ever played a game with Allen...might've been out of characters, but I don't care...I enjoyed this story...read review~


End file.
